RESIDENT EVIL, ARMAGEDON EL RETORNO DEL SEÑOR DE LA DESTRUCCION
by irondino81
Summary: 5 años antes de que jill valentine se convirtiera en miembro de S.T.A.R.S. ella y su padre emprendieron una aventura a lado de 2 personajes muy peculiares, sin imaginar que aquella aventura desencadenaría un conflicto que pondrá en riesgo el futuro de la tierra. los sobrevienes de raccoon city se enfrentaran a una de las misiones mas peligrosas de sus vidas. RE / Uncharted
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL, ARMAGEDON

EL RETORNO DEL SEÑOR DE LA DESTRUCCION

CAPITULO I: ESPIRITU AVENTURERO

Los ángeles, california 2014.

Varios hombres misteriosos tiroteaban a un edificio, desde la calle y con la única intención de recuperar un cofre de madera, que estaba en manos, de un caza tesoros de nombre Nathan Drake

-¿¡Qué diablos…?!- dijo Nate quien se despertó de golpe.

-¡Nate, agáchate!-exclamó Sully.

La refriega era ensordecedora y la pared apenas podía contener las balas, las cuales rebotaban e impactaban en todos los ángulos posibles desde la parte superior de la ventana. Nate se arrastró por el suelo hasta el arcón, reuniéndose con Sully.

-¿¡Quién nos trata de matar?!- dijo sully, quien estaba aludido por los disparos.

-¡Ni idea, pero va en serio!-respondió Nate.

Recogió el cofre rápidamente, lo guardó en la mochila. Afuera no dejaban de dispararles.

-¿Es que no se cansan o se les acaba la munición?-dijo Sully, molesto.

-¡Ni idea pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!-dijo Nate, arrastrándose hasta su mesita de noche.

De ésta sacó un maletín de metal hermético y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto tres pistolas nueve milímetros con la culata rematada de madera de caoba; pasó una a Sully con varios cargadores y le indicó.

-¡Cúbrenos, voy a ver si hay salida por la ventana del baño!

Gateando y apenas sin levantarse, llegó hasta el lugar y observó la ventanilla del baño; no era muy pequeña, así a ojo podrían caber los dos y un tanto justos.

-¡Sully, ven, yo te cubro desde aquí!-exclamó, cubriéndose tras el dintel de la puerta.

El hombre se levantó como pudo mientras que Nate disparaba sin apenas apuntar, pero al menos servía para amedrentar a sus atacantes; teniendo en cuenta el estruendo que estaban ocasionando, la policía no tardaría mucho en aparecer, por lo que huir en ese momento y cuanto antes mejor era primordial.

Una vez que Sully alcanzó el baño, atrancaron la puerta desde dentro y pudieron oír como dejaban de disparar.

-Nos han visto, hay que irse ya - dijo Nate.

Apoyándose en el depósito de la taza, alcanzó la ventanilla y abrió, echando un vistazo primero antes de salir por ella.

-No está muy lejos del suelo, hay un contenedor justo debajo-anunció Nate.

-rayos, me estoy haciendo viejo para este tipo de cosas…-dijo Sully.

Nate fue primero y aterrizó limpiamente sobre la tapa del contenedor, cosa que Sully no pudo repetir, lastimándose el pie derecho

-Siempre me toca a mi bailar con la mas fea… -dijo el hombre, sobándose el pie.

-vamos sully…

Se subieron a la camioneta y se fueron del lugar, pero los atacantes se percataron enseguida de la jugada y salieron en su persecución.

Nate trató de perderlos, pero eran muchos e iban en más de un coche,

-¡Maldita sea son demasiados -exclamó Nate, dando un volantazo para despistarlos.

En el momento de intentar perderlos, Nate y Sully se sorprenden cuando en su camino a una persona misteriosa se encontraba enfrente de su camioneta, Nate intento frenar la camioneta para evitar atropellarla, pero perdió el control del vehículo, para luego estrellarse con un poste, Nate y Sully resultaron heridos, pero aun así intentaron defenderse de sus agresores.

-descuida sully, ¡yo los contendré! – exclamó Nate, quien seguía disparando, hasta quedarse sin municiones.

De pronto, aquella persona que evitaron atropellar, se empezó a acercar hacia Nate y Sully, causando el asombro de ambos, la persona misteriosa era en realidad una mujer muy atractiva.

-¿con que usted es Nathan Drake?... he oído mucho sobre usted… - dijo la mujer.

Nate quedo impresionado por el atractivo visual de la mujer.

-oiga señorita…. si quería que la invitara a salir me lo hubiese pedido amablemente –dijo Nate

-lo siento señor Drake… pero mi tiempo es muy valioso… solo vine por esto– respondió la mujer para luego quitarle el cofre a Nate

Nate no opuso resistencia alguna debido a que se encontraba aturdido por el accidente y poco después los atacantes, llegaron a la escena, estos escondían sus miradas tras unas capuchas, rodearon la camioneta destrozada, estos se disponían a matar al pobre Nate y a sully, quien se encontraba inconsciente pero sin embargo, la mujer les ordeno que se detuvieran de inmediato.

-no disparen, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos… - dijo la mujer.

La mujer abrió el cofre y se percato de lo que era y de inmediato tomo su celular para realizar una llamada.

-señor, lo conseguí, lo tengo en mis manos,….. si así es, se lo llevare de inmediato… -dijo la mujer suspendiendo la llamada.

Entonces Comenzaron a oírse varias sirenas de la policía que se acercaban cada vez más.

-fue un gusto conocerlo señor Drake, ¡nos vemos luego! –finalizo la mujer.

La mujer y los hombres misteriosos escaparon de la escena, dejando a Nate y a Sully mal heridos, al poco rato Nate comenzaba a desmallarse debido a las heridas.

Es entonces cuando Nate comienza a tener un Flashback de 21 años atrás, en Inglaterra.

"Flashback "

Londres, Inglaterra 1993.

Nathan Drake y Víctor Sullivan están planeando un robo en el museo británico de Londres, pero para esta misión tan complicada sully ha pedido la ayuda de su mejor amigo, un afamado ladrón.

La reunión seria en una modesta taberna londinense, sully y Nate se encontraban bebiendo unos tragos, sully hacia tiempo que no veía a su amigo hasta que este aparece en la taberna.

-¡sully!...

-¡Dick!... amigo.

Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo fraternal.

-¡mi viejo amigo Dick Valentine, cuanto tiempo sin verte! – dijo sully.

-igualmente, Víctor Sullivan… y veo que aun sigues en el negocio…

-así es amigo, mira, te presento a Nate… -dijo sully presentando a Nate con Dick.

- mucho gusto señor Dick, soy Nathan Drake, sully me ha hablado mucho de usted. – dijo Nate estrechado la mano de Dick.

- si así es, sully y yo trabajábamos juntos hace algunos años, hasta que caí en la prisión- dijo Dick

-me entere por los diarios, Dick… ¿pero como fue que estuviste en prisión? - respondió sully.

- me inculpe para proteger a mi hija de ir a la cárcel… pero descuida amigo, salí apenas hace unos meses por buen comportamiento… de hecho ella viene conmigo. - Dijo Dick.

Justo en ese momento, la hija de Dick entro a la taberna, era una chica bastante atractiva de cuerpo esbelto, ojos azules, Pelo corto, liso, de color castaño oscuro y de piel blanca.

Todos estos atributos de la chica dejaron más que impresionado a Nate.

-¡santo dios!… -dijo Nate.

-increíble, tu pequeña niña, ahora es toda una bella mujer– dijo sully.

-¡sully!... – dijo la chica, quien abrazo a sully de forma amistosa.

-valla la ultima vez que te vi eras solo una niña – dijo sully.

Nate aun estaba sin habla.

-¿y quien es tu amigo, sully? – pregunto la chica.

-su nombre es Nate, viene conmigo – dijo sully

-hola, mi nombre es jill…. jill valentine!... es un placer conocerlo joven drake.

-por favor llámame Nate y placer es todo mío, señorita jill – dijo Nate quien finalizo con un beso en la mano.

Después de presentarse, sully comenzó a decirles todo acerca del robo que tenia planeado.

-y bien, cual es premio gordo para esta vez sully – dijo Dick.

Sully les mostro una fotografía del objeto era un extraño amuleto de oro, grabado con runas antiguas, y en el centro de este tenia un pequeño topacio.

-he aquí, verdad que es una belleza – dijo sully

-¡es precioso! – dijo jill

-wow, sully no dejas de sorprenderme – dijo Nate.

- esta preciosa joya la perteneció a Johann Ludwig Burckhardt…. - dijo sully.

-por dios…. Eso es increíble… -dijo Dick.

-¿y Quien fue el?… - pregunto jill.

-el fue primer europeo en descubrir las legendarias ruinas de petra…. algo que solamente el Imperio Romano había conseguido con anterioridad…

-entonces ese amuleto debe valer una fortuna… - dijo Dick.

-así es, un sujeto me contacto, y me dijo que me pagaría una fuerte suma de dinero si se lo conseguía. – dijo sully.

Jill interrumpió a sully.

-olvídalo sully, mi padre no quiere mas problemas, es mejor que busques a otra persona para este trabajo.

- Dick, vamos amigo, eres el mejor y no puedo hacer este trabajo sin ti – dijo Sully insistiendo.

Nate interviene.

-¿de cuanto dinero estamos hablando sully?...

-de unos 50 millones de dólares– respondió sully.

Nate y Dick se impresionaron al oír la cantidad de dinero que les dijo sully, pero jill no estaba muy convencida.

-no lo se sully, apenas Salí de prisión… además le prometí a mi hija que nunca mas volvería a robar – dijo Dick.

-te daré la mitad del dinero amigo… 25 millones para ti y jill – respondió sully

Después de mucho pensarlo, Dick acepta la oferta de sully.

-esta bien amigo, cuenta conmigo – dijo Dick estrechando la mano de sully.

-pero papá, ¿en verdad lo estas reconsiderando? Dijo jill reclamándole a su padre.

-escúchame hija, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y quiero que tengas una mejor vida, pero esta vez te prometo que este será la ultima vez - finalizo el ladrón, para luego abrasar a su hija.

-de acuerdo, entonces ya esta hecho pero debemos esperar hasta mañana a la media noche, lo mejor será descansar – dijo sully

Poco después, sully pidió unos tragos y disfrutaron la velada recordando los viejos tiempos y ya muy pasadas las horas de la noche se disponían a irse a descansar a un modesto hotel, sully y Dick se adelantaron pero Nate y jill se quedaron charlando un rato mas.

-y ahora que se fueron los viejos, creo que ahora es el momento de conocernos mejor, por que no me hablas de ti, jill – dijo Nate

-bueno, mi padre y yo nos dedicamos a este negocio desde hace mucho, me ha enseñado todo, pero aun no dejo de pensar en el sufrimiento que paso en prisión y todo por mi culpa – dijo jill.

-oye cálmate, no te tortures de esa manera, yo en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo también. – dijo Nate

- solo lo dices para halagarme, ¿verdad? – dijo jill

-te lo digo en serio jill, en verdad eres muy bella, y cualquier persona daría su vida por ti – dijo Nate, quien tomo la mano de jill.

-gracias, Nate – dijo jill

Jill y Nate se quedaron mirando fijamente, y entonces comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, pero jill reacciono al instante.

-eh… bueno… creo que es mejor irnos ya es tarde – dijo jill

-tienes razón, mañana será una noche larga – finalizo Nate.

Nate y jill se dirigieron al hotel para descansar. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que les aguardaba.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: EL ROBO

Era pasada la media noche cuando sully, Nate, Dick y jill se preparaban para entrar al museo, atreves de las cloacas.

-estas seguro de esto… sully… - dijo Nate.

-por supuesto… lo tengo todo bajo control…. Y ahora entremos…. -Dijo sully.

Los 4 aventureros se internan en las cloacas, el camino estaba lleno de desperdicios, ratas y otras alimañas, pero a pesar de todo eso el ánimo de los aventureros no decayó.

-50 millones…. Esto es increíble – dijo Dick.

-por dios… esto apesta…. – decía jill.

-el olor no es lo que me preocupa…. Sino las ratas….

-Nate…. Podrías dejar de hablar de ratas…. Me ponen nerviosa….

-tranquila hija…. Llegaremos muy pronto….

Tiempo después, los 4 aventureros llegan a un punto estratégico.

-de acuerdo con este mapa estamos justo debajo del museo….

Nate, Jill y su padre miran hacia arriba y ven una entrada de alcantarilla.

-miren, esa debe ser la entrada…. – dijo Dick.

-pero como vamos a llegar hasta ahí… la escalera de emergencia esta atorada… - dijo jill.

-descuiden yo me encargare… -respondió Nate.

Entonces Nate comienza a escalara por las tuberías y las paredes, mostrando habilidades que dejarían impresionado a Jill y a su padre.

-valla…. ese joven es un verdadero acróbata…. Estoy impresionado – dijo Dick.

-así es…. y no solo eso, el tambien tiene un brillante conocimiento con respecto a la arqueología… - respondió sully.

-¿y donde fue que lo conociste, sully?

-me tope con el hace unos 2 años en Cartagena…. Y desde entonces me ha acompañado en mis aventuras…

Mientras sully charlaba con jill y su padre, Nate continuaba escalando, hasta que finalmente logra llegar hasta la entrada, para luego desatorar la escalera de emergencia. Y una vez hecho esto Nate logra abrir la entrada y se adentra en aquel sitio para ver si no había ningún peligro, aquel sitio era en realidad uno de los sótanos del museo.

-venga… vamos… - dijo Nate.

En instantes sully, Dick y jill suben por la escalera para adentrarse en el sótano del museo.

-genial…. Ya estamos dentro… - dijo Nate.

-Debe haber guardias resguardando el lugar…. Habrá que ir con cuidado….

-descuiden…. lo tengo todo arreglado… - respondió Dick.

El ladrón saca de sus pertenencias unas pistolas con silenciador, ante el asombro de jill.

-pero papá… que diablos piensas hacer….

-tranquilízate jill…. Estas armas solo disparan dardos tranquilizantes….

El padre de jill les entrega un arma a cada uno.

- y ahora el siguiente paso es desconectar la electricidad…. – dijo sully.

Entonces Sully logra cortar uno de los cables principales, provocando un apagón en el museo.

-buen trabajo sully…. Ahora busquemos nuestro botin… - dijo Nate.

Los 4 aventureros se adentran en el museo Y de forma Sigilosa caminan por los pasillos del museo, hasta que se encuentran con uno de los guardias, pero Nate logra atacarlo con un dardo tranquilizante. Los aventureros continuaron su camino por todo el museo logrando eludir y librarse de cuanto guardia encontraban, hasta que después de mucho tiempo, los cuatro aventureros llegar hasta una de las salas del museo en donde se exhibía el tan ansiado amuleto.

-al parecer es aquí en donde se encuentra lo que estamos buscando… - dijo sully.

-maldita sea…. la puerta esta con llave…. Como haremos para abrirla…. – decía Nate.

-dejen que yo me encargue…. – dijo jill.

Lo que Nate y sully desconocían era que Jill era increíblemente hábil para abrir cualquier cerradura y en cuestión de segundos la chica logra abrir rápidamente la puerta.

Los 2 aventureros quedan muy impresionados al ver la exhibición en donde se encontraba el amuleto.

-dios mío…. Es precioso… - dijo jill.

-sully… en todos mis años de ladrón…. Nunca había visto una joya tan hermosa como esa…. Es increíble… - agrego Dick.

-amigo… yo tambien estoy igual de maravillado que tu… -dijo sully.

-ese amuleto debe ser único en su tipo…. – dijo Nate.

-Muy bien…. hagamos esto rápido para salir de aquí cuanto antes….

De inmediato sully y Dick cortaron el cristal de la exhibición, mientras que jill y Nate vigilaban las entradas, y al poco rato logran obtener el amuleto.

Pero justo cuando se disponían a abandonar aquel lugar, jill pasa por el detector láser sin darse cuenta, activando la alarma.

-maldita sea…. la alarma…. – dijo Nate.

-Hay que largarnos de aquí antes de que lleguen mas… - agrego Dick.

Sin perder más tiempo los 4 aventureros intentan escapar, pero son interceptados por varios guardias, parecía que sully y compañía serian capturados pero Dick utiliza una granada de humo para así escapar de los guardias, hasta que finalmente los 4 aventureros llegan hasta la entrada de por donde vinieron, Escapando así de aquel lugar.

-eso estuvo cerca…. Por poco y nos joden… – dijo Nate.

-espero que todo esto haya valido la pena…. - agrego jill.

-bien sully…. Ya conseguimos el amuleto y ahora cual es el siguiente paso…. – dijo Dick.

-ahora hay que dirigirnos a las afueras de Londres…. Para reunirnos con nuestro contacto…. Se como llegar…. Vamos…. – contesto sully.

Los 4 aventureros salen de las cloacas para después abordar un automóvil con dirección hacia las afueras de Londres, el camino fue largo, y horas mas tarde llegan hasta el lugar de la reunión, el cual era una fábrica abandonada.

-¿seguro que es aquí, sully?…. – pregunto Nate.

-Por supuesto…. Ahora entremos…. Los 50 millones nos esperan…. – decía sully

Sully y Nate se adelantaron, jill y su padre los siguieron después, Pero Dick no estaba muy convencido de todo.

-jill…. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…. Hay que estar alerta….

Los 4 aventureros entran al lugar abandonado, donde 5 hombres ya los estaban esperando, uno de ellos portaba un maletín.

-llegan tarde… - dijo el líder de aquellos hombres.

-tuvimos problemas durante el trabajo…. pero lo conseguimos…. – respondió sully.

Sully les muestra a aquellos hombres el amuleto.

-valla…. es una joya magnifica… mi cliente estará muy satisfecho…. – decía el líder.

Aquel hombre intento tocar el amuleto, pero Nate se lo impidió.

-un momento grandulón…. Primero danos nuestro dinero…. – dijo Nate

-de acuerdo… un trato es un trato….

El hombre le hace entrega del maletín con el dinero a sully y a Nate, jill y su padre solo miraban.

Nate abre el maletín y este queda impresionado por la enorme cantidad de billetes que había ante sus ojos.

-somos ricos sully… es increíble….

Pero Dick analiza más de cerca los billetes y entonces descubre algo turbulento.

-un segundo… esto es dinero falso….

-¿que fue lo que dijiste, Dick?... –pregunto sully.

-estos imbéciles tratan de engañarnos con dinero falso…

Molesto por lo acontecido, sully le reclama a los sujetos e intentaba tomar de vuelta el amuleto, pero es sorprendido por el líder de estos quien amenaza a sully con una pistola.

Nate, jill y Dick intentan intervenir pero son detenidos por los demás sujetos quienes armados terminan por amenazarlos.

-malditos cabrones…. Esto no era parte del trato… - dijo Nate.

-si quieres conservar tu vida… es mejor que guardes silencio, mocoso…. Ahora todos ustedes… las manos a la cabeza…. Rápido… – dijo el líder de los ladrones

Sully, Nate y jill tuvieron que obedecer, a excepción de Dick.

-que no oíste viejo estúpido…. Por tus malditas manos en tu cabeza….

Pero la respuesta de Dick Valentine hacia el ladrón, fue un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, seguida de su hija jill quien tambien logra librarse de otro de los ladrones, Nate por su parte tambien entra en acción y este toma el maletín del dinero falso y lo arroja sobre el líder de los ladrones poniendo a salvo a su amigo sully, quien se va sobre el ladrón haciendo que este ultimo tire el arma y entonces comienza la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo ente los buenos contra los malos.

Sully se encargaba de luchar en contra del líder de los ladrones, mientras que Nate, jill y su padre Dick, hacían lo propio con los otros ladrones. Pero durante el combate jill y su padre mostraron sus técnicas en artes marciales, derrotando así a los ladrones, Nate por su parte tenía problemas con uno de ellos, pero gracias a la intervención de Dick logra vencerlo, sully por su parte termina venciendo al líder de los ladrones.

-gracias amigo…. Te debo una…. – dijo sully

-desde un principio todo esto me parecía muy sospechoso…. Y fue por eso que decidí intervenir….

Pero entonces uno de los ladrones reacciona y toma una de las armas que se encontraban tiradas y este se disponía a dispararle a una desprevenida jill, pero Nate se percata y decide reaccionar.

-jill cuidado….

El ladrón dispara el arma sobre jill, pero en lugar de herirla a ella, hiere a Nate en el hombro, salvando así a jill.

-Nate…. – grito sully.

Jill reacciona y entonces le dispara al agresor, hiriéndolo de muerte. Y una vez que jill derrota al ladrón se ocupa de ayudar a Nate.

-Nate…. ¿Te encuentras bien?…. – dijo jill.

-eso creo…. pero….ahhh… mierda como arde…. – decía Nate

Dick revisa la herida de Nate para ver si no había daño considerable.

-eres un hombre con suerte, Nate… por suerte la bala solo roso tu hombro…

Dick y sully se acercan al herido líder de los ladrones con la intención de interrogarlo.

-muy bien hijo de perra…. Es mejor que hables…. quien es tu cliente… – decía sully.

Pero entonces el ladrón comienza a reírse, causando la extrañeza de sully y Dick.

-je je je…. Imbéciles…. Ahora moriremos todos….

Sully y Dick descubren que el ladrón tenía en su mano un detonador el cual termina por activarlo.

-hijo de puta…. Un detonador… - dijo sully

-maldita sea….Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido… - decía Nate.

Dick, Sully y jill ayudan a incorporarse al herido Nate y entonces abandonan rápidamente aquel lugar, pero cuando estos corrían hacia su auto el lugar estalla en pedazos, por lo que se arrojan al suelo para cubrirse de la explosión.

-¿se encuentran todos bien?…. – dijo sully.

-por supuesto…. Pero por poco y casi nos joden…. – respondió Dick.

-es una suerte que hallamos salido con vida…. – agrego jill.

-un segundo…. ¿Y el amuleto? – preguntaba sully.

-descuida amigo…. Lo tengo aquí conmigo…. Logre quitárselos a esos bastardos durante la pelea… – respondió Nate, quien se encontraba herido.

-buen trabajo joven Drake…. – dijo Dick.

Pero cuando Nate saco el amuleto, descubre que este se había roto en 2 partes.

-oh mierda…. se rompió….

-¿y ahora que hacemos con el?…. en este estado ya no debe valer nada…. Y ahora seguramente la policía ya de estar en busca de esta cosa… lo mejor será desasearnos de ella…. – dijo jill.

-espera un momento hija….. sully, por que no mejor conservamos cada uno una parte del amuleto….

-esa es una buena idea…. Así la policía no podrá encontrarla….

Entonces los 2 amigos deciden guardar cada uno una parte de aquel amuleto, y poco después los 4 aventureros abordan su auto y escapan de aquel lugar, pero antes de eso Dick se encarga de curar la herida de bala de Nate, la cual no fue más que un rosón.

Temerosos de que la policía pudiera descubrirlos, sully, Nate, Dick y jill deciden abandonar Londres lo antes posible y horas mas tarde se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el aeropuerto.

-y ahora hacia donde iras…. Amigo… - dijo Dick

-Nate y yo iremos con rumbo a Camboya… iremos a explorar un poco por esas tierras…

-veo que a pesar de lo acontecido…. No te das por vencido amigo…. Típico de el gran Víctor Sullivan….

-y que harán tu y tu jill….

-nosotros por nuestra parte regresaremos a Norteamérica…. Luego de todo lo que nos paso creo que no volveré a arriesgar mi vida de esa manera ni por todo el dinero del mundo….

-lo entiendo Dick…. Pero me dio mucho gusto el volverte a ver….

-a mi tambien viejo amigo…. Sabes, cuando estábamos en el museo…. Me hizo recordar nuestras viejas aventuras…. Que tiempos tan gloriosos aquellos….

Pero Mientras que sully y Dick se despedían, Nate y jill hacían lo propio.

-me dio mucho gusto el conocerte Nate…. Y gracias por haberme salvado mi vida….

-no fue nada…. Pero no puedo compararme contigo…. La forma en que les patease el culo a esos tipos fue fabuloso…. Jamás había conocido a una chica tan valiente como tu jill…

-cuídense sully y Nate…. Y buena suerte en tu nueva aventura… - finalizo Dick.

Sully y Nate se despiden de jill y su padre para luego abordar sus respectivos vuelos, con rumbos diferentes.

Pero luego de 6 meses, después de aquella aventura, algo terrible había ocurrido, una


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y compañias, este fic esta hecho con el fin de entretener.

CAPITULO III: UNA NUEVA FAMILIA

Luego de llegar de su viaje en Camboya, Sully y Nate llegan a su apartamento en los Ángeles, pero al llegar se sorprendieron al ver a jill Valentine esperando afuera del apartamento con sus maletas.

- Jill…. Valla sorpresa…. pero… ¿que haces aquí? – decía Nate

Pero el rostro de jill se notaba una profunda tristeza y este abraza con fuerza a Nate.

-¿que ocurre jill?... – decía Nate impresionado.

-mi padre…. Murió… – decía jill sollozando

Sully y Nate quedaron impactados al oír la noticia.

-dios mío…. Esto No puede ser…. – decía sully, quien se lamentaba la muerte de su amigo

-lo lamento mucho…. Jill…. – preguntaba Nate, impactado por la noticia.

-jill… ¿hace cuanto que paso?…. –pregunto sully.

- hace un par de meses…. De hecho Fui la única que estuvo en su funeral…

-pero que estas diciendo…. ¿Acaso tu familia no estuvo contigo?…. – pregunto Nate.

-mi padre era mi única familia….

Las palabras de jill, conmovieron aun más a Nate y sully.

-y ahora que mi padre murió…. No tengo a donde ir…. Estoy sola en este mundo…

-tranquila pequeña jill…. No esta sola… me tienes a mí y a Nate…. Y puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que gustes….

-gracias sully…. Sabía que podía contar contigo…. Ahora veo por que mi padre te consideraba como a un hermano…

Sully y Nate ayudan a jill con sus maletas, para establecerse en el apartamento.

-puedes quedarte en mi habitación, jill… yo mientras tanto me quedare en el sofá… - dijo Nate.

-eres muy amable Nate… pero no quiero ser una molestia…

-al contrario, es un honor el que te quedes con nosotros…. considéranos como tu familia….

-gracias Nate…. – dijo jill.

Desde entonces Los meses transcurrieron con normalidad para Nate, jill y sully, pero a pesar de eso, aun les costaba trabajo asimilar la muerte de Dick Valentine, en especial a jill.

Cierto día, Nate y jill se encontraban en el apartamento mirando la tv, cuando ven llegar a sully, quien había ido a beber algunos tragos, pero este último había llegado muy ebrio, por lo que Nate y jill lo ayudaron a llevarlo a su habitación para que descansara.

-en el tiempo que llevo conociendo a sully… es la primera vez que lo veo en ese estado…. Tal parece que la perdida de tu padre le afecto…. – dijo Nate.

Pero las palabras de Nate hicieron que jill recordara tambien a su padre, por lo que ella comenzó a llorar, y de inmediato corrió hacia su habitación en donde se encerró.

-mierda…. yo y mi jodida bocota… - decía Nate.

Horas más tarde Nate entra a la habitación de jill, con la intención de calmar a la chica.

-jill…. ¿Te encuentras bien?….

-estoy bien, Nate…. Solo quiero estar sola….

-de acuerdo jill…. Pero solo si me permitieras decirte algo…

-te escucho….

-jill…. Se que la muerte de tu padre ha sido muy dura…. Pero debes ser fuerte y valiente…. recuerda que tú nunca te encontraras sola, ya que el recuerdo de tu padre te hará valerosa y te ayudara a superar cualquier obstáculo por muy difícil que sea….

-gracias por tus palabras Nate…. - respondió jill.

El apoyo y comprensión que Nate y sully le otorgaron a jill fue algo que ella nunca olvidaría, desde entonces jill los adopto como su nueva familia, hasta que tiempo despues la joven recibiría una llamada por parte de una de las divisiones elite del departamento de policía de raccoon city, los S.T.A.R.S, los cuales estaban bastante interesados en los servicios de jill Valentine, quien sin dudarlo acepta enlistarse.

Jill les da la buena noticia a Nate y a sully, diciéndoles tambien que se mudaría hacia raccoon city, por lo que la chica empaco sus cosas para mudarse hacia su nuevo destino, Nate y sully la acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto.

-adiós jill…. Te vamos a extrañar…. – decía sully.

-y yo tambien te echare de menos sully…. Y gracias por haberme ayudado en el momento más difícil de mi vida…

-cuídate jill…. y no nos olvides por favor….

-jamás olvidare tus palabras, Nate…. Siempre las llevare en lo mas profundo de mi corazón…. – dijo Jill. Finalizando con un gran abrazo hacia Nate.

En instantes Jill aborda el avión que la llevaría hacia raccoon city, sully y Nate mirarían por la ventana el avión que se alejaba.

-adiós…. Jill…. – finalizo jill.

"fin del Flashback "

Nate comenzó a despertarse y entonces se percato de que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital y al lado se encontraba Elena Fisher su actual pareja.

-Nate, gracias a dios este bien – dijo Elena

-que… que paso… donde estoy… – decía Nate.

-estas en el hospital Nate… tu y sully tuvieron un accidente hace 2 días – respondió Elena

- ¿y sully?... Elena… ¿donde esta sully?

-aquí estoy, chico -dijo sully quien estaba recostado en la cama continua.

-me alegro que estés bien sully, por poco y nos joden esta vez – dijo Nate.

-tranquillo Nate, lo importante es que estamos vivos – dijo sully.

-pero ¿como es que les paso todo esto?... Acaso hicieron enfadar a alguien – dijo Elena.

-no exactamente, solo nos robaron un viejo cofre, en el se encontraba una parte de un amuleto que robamos sully y yo hace 21 años – dijo Nate.

-¿un amuleto? – dijo Elena

Sully comenzó a preocuparse

-Nate, escucha, si esos bastardos que nos dispararon están tras ese amuleto, entonces no tardaran en buscar la parte faltante, y sus intenciones no son muy buenas – dijo sully

-un momento sully acaso estas sugiriendo que… - dijo Nate

-así es chico, debemos ir a buscar nuevamente a jill Valentine– agrego sully.

-pero hace 21 años que no se nada de ella… no se por donde buscarla… – dijo Nate.

-espera un momento Nate, ¿tu y sully conocen a Jill Valentine? – pregunto Elena

-por supuesto, ella y su padre nos ayudaron a robar ese amuleto… pero los sujetos que nos habían contratado para robarlo nos traicionaron… y de no ser por el padre de jill tal vez hubiésemos muerto, por que lo preguntas Elena – dijo Nate

-he escuchado mucho sobre Jill Valentine es una de las agentes de la B.S.A.A. – dijo Elena

-¿la B.S.A.A.? – pregunto Nate

Con la ayuda de su laptop, Elena les muestra la información sobre jill.

-así es, la B.S.A.A. es una organización especializada en los incidentes terroristas biológicos, y ella es uno de los agentes más respetados en dicha organización.

Nate y Sully se muestran impresionados al leer el perfil de jill.

- aquí dice que perteneció a las fuerzas especiales delta, antiguo miembro de S.T.A.R.S. – dijo sully

-increíble, y también sobrevivo al desastre de raccoon city… dios mío…. no puedo creer todo lo que le ha pasado a jill – dijo Nate muy impresionado.

-miren esto, aquí dice que dentro de 2 días, jill Valentine será condecorada junto con otros agentes de la B.S.A.A. con la medalla de honor, en Washington – dijo Elena

-entonces debemos ir a Washington, sully

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Nate, además ya me siento de maravilla – dijo sully para luego encender un habano.

-viejo, sabes que no puedes hacer eso en el hospital – dijo Nate.

-chico esto es mejor que cualquier fármaco –finalizo sully.

Ese mismo día, sully y Nate fueron dados de alta del hospital, y sin perder mas tiempo se los 2 caza tesoros y en compañía de Elena se dirigieron al aeropuerto para viajar rumbo a Washington.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cercano a Washington. Ocurría una reunión entre 2 extraños sujetos

-señor… todo estará listo para el ataque…

-muy bien… en cuando localicen a jill Valentine interróguenla… y si alguien trata de protegerla disparen a matar les quedo claro – decía un misterioso sujeto, quien tenia consigo el cofre que Nathan Drake poseía.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV: RECONOCIMIENTO

Washington D.C.

El día de la ceremonia de condecoración llego, todo estaba listo para que los agentes de la B.S.A.A. en espacial a 2 de los miembros fundadores, jill Valentine y Chris redfield fuesen reconocidos, la ceremonia se realizaría en el capitolio. Jill y Chris lucían un elegante uniforme del ejército de los estados unidos.

-¿nerviosa jill? – pregunto Chris

-por supuesto que no… solo es un poco de emoción – dijo jill.

-es increíble que toda esa pesadilla que vivimos durante años… este terminado poco a poco… y los incidentes bioterroristas ya sean muy escasos…. – dijo Chris.

-yo tampoco lo creo Chris, y ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin podre tomarme unas largas vacaciones – dijo jill

-¿y que lugar tienes en mente? – dijo Chris

-no lo se todavía, aunque un crucero por el Caribe no estaría mal… - dijo jill.

-ya pensaremos en un lugar, es mejor que nos preparemos, en un rato empezara la ceremonia. – dijo Chris.

Cerca de ahí, la limosina presidencial se acercaba al capitolio donde un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad la resguardaba y dentro de una las camionetas se encontraba el agente de la D.S.O (división de operaciones de seguridad) León Scott Kennedy quien iba acompañado de Helena harper y de la nueva agente de la D.S.O. sherry birkin.

-¿todo bien leon? – pregunto helena

-por supuesto… solo pensaba en la ceremonia de hoy, espero que todo salga bien - dijo leon

-descuida leon, hace mas de 1 año que ya no han reportado incidentes bioterroristas, nada puede salir mal. – agrego helena

-tienes razón… y bueno sherry ¿que tal tu nuevo puesto? – dijo leon

-me siento un poco nerviosa… es una gran responsabilidad cuidar del presidente – dijo sherry.

-hiciste un buen trabajo hace 1 año, ya que de no ser por ti, la cura contra el Virus-C se hubiese perdido, es por tu valentía que estas aquí –dijo leon.

-gracias por tus palabras leon – dijo sherry

Entonces la chica comenzó a recordar a jake muller mientras miraba hacia una las ventanillas de la camioneta.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, Nate, sully y Elena llegan a Washington.

-ahh, por fin llegamos – dijo Elena.

-si, un rato mas en ese avión y mi espalda estaría como la de sully, ja ja – dijo Nate.

-no estoy tan viejo Nate, solo que me he descuidado un poco – dijo sully.

-¿y bueno ahora hacia donde? – pregunto Nate.

-la ceremonia se llevara acabo en el capitolio, si nos apresuramos, llegaremos a tiempo– dijo Elena.

-y que estamos esperando… ¡taxi! – dijo sully.

Nate, sully y Elena abordan un taxi con dirección hacia el capitolio. Pero ninguno de ellos se percato de que 2 hombres los venían siguiéndolos desde que abordaron el avión. Uno de ellos era un anciano de unos 70 años aproximadamente, y el otro era un joven que al parecer actuaba como su guardaespaldas.

Minutos más tarde, Nate, sully y Elena llegan al capitolio. Al llegar notaron que había un gran dispositivo de seguridad.

-maldita sea, con esos gorilas vigilando la entrada… será imposible pasar – dijo Nate.

-creo que lo mejor será esperar a que la ceremonia concluya. – agrego sully.

-descuiden, tengo una idea – dijo Elena.

Elena saco de su maleta 2 cámaras fotográficas y se las entrego a sully y Nate, para hacerse pasar por reporteros, por lo que no hubo mayor problema para que pudiesen entrar.

-muy astuta Elena – dijo sully

-sabia que esto iba a suceder así que vine prevenida me deben una ustedes 2 – finalizo Elena.

Ya adentro del capitolio, la ceremonia da comienzo, un gran número de gente muy importante se encontraba ahí, congresistas, senadores, agentes, entre otros. Y por supuesto el presidente de los estados unidos. Los agentes de la D.S.O. entre ellos Leon, helena y sherry miraban la ceremonia.

En la zona de reporteros Nate, Elena y sully miraban la ceremonia.

-mira chico, ahí esta jill – dijo sully señalando a jill.

-¿esa es jill?... valla, ya había olvidado lo sexy que estaba… – dijo Nate impresionado por la apariencia de su cabello rubio.

Elena miro con celos a Nate debido a como miraba a jill.

-se ve que la conoces muy bien verdad, Nate…

-eh… bueno, mas o menos… - respondió Nate

-chico, debemos alertar a jill lo antes posible….

-tienes razón sully, pero lo mejor será esperar a que acabe la ceremonia… - finalizo Nate.

Después de que los agentes de la B.S.A.A. fuesen condecorados ahora seria el turno para jill y Chris.

Al mismo tiempo, afuera capitolio, un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad resguardaba la zona, todo transcurría normalmente, hasta que de repente los agentes son sorprendidos por unas extraños sujetos cubiertos con unas mascaras, los agentes intentan reaccionar, pero los sujetos estaban fuertemente armados y estos acribillan a balazos a los agentes, otros agentes aparecen para detener a los agresores, pero son eliminados por estos.

Entonces un hombre aparece en escena

-sigamos adelante, esa zorra esta ahí dentro – dijo el hombre.

Mientras tanto adentro del capitolio, jill y Chris recibían su reconocimiento por el presidente.

-_jill Valentine… Chris redfield… en nombre del congreso de los estados unidos: por su Valentía e intrepidez con riesgo de la propia vida, más allá de la llamada del deber, estando en combate contra un enemigo de los Estados Unidos es un honor otorgarles la medalla de honor._

Se escuchan los aplausos de todos los asistentes, era un júbilo total en el capitolio, hasta que de pronto una explosión irrumpe en el capitolio y de inmediato agentes de la CIA y D.S.O. van a investigar, pero estos son atacados por los sujetos misteriosos, haciendo que la gente huya despavorida del lugar.

-maldita sea, no de nuevo – decía Nate.

-¿que carajo esta pasando? – dijo Elena.

-parece ser que finalmente encontraron a jill, Nate cubrámonos… – agrego sully

Leon, helena, sherry y Varios agentes se preparan para la acción y entonces aparecen los extraños sujetos, quienes atacan a todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Uno de los agentes le dispara a la cabeza de uno de esos sujetos haciendo que se le caiga la mascara que lo cubría, su rostro presentaba múltiples ojos similares a los de una araña y de inmediato identifican a los sujetos, eran nada menos que las B.O.W. Conocidas como los J'avo, leon comienza a dispararles, helena también se une a leon en el combate.

-pero que diablos… – dijo helena.

-son las B.O.W. que aparecieron en china hace 1 año, pensé que habían sido destruidas– dijo leon.

Un J'avo intentaba atacar a leon, pero entonces Chris logra dispararle, salvando así a leon. Jill y Chris se unen al combate para detener a los J'avo.

-maldita sea, son demasiados– dijo Chris.

-hay que acabar con esas B.O.W. antes de que nos maten– dijo Chris.

Uno de los disparos de Chris impacta en el brazo de uno de los J'avo y como era de esperarse, comienza a mutar haciendo a la B.O.W. aun mas peligrosa.

-maldición, ya había olvidado lo que eran capaces de hacer… - dijo sherry.

El J'avo mutado es eliminado por sherry. Leon estaba bastante preocupado por la seguridad del presidente así que decide ponerlo a salvo de los ataques de los J'avo.

-Chris, jill, helena, necesito que me cubran, voy a sacar al presidente de aquí, sherry ayúdame… dijo leon.

Leon, Sherry y varios agentes intentan sacar al presidente.

-descuide señor presidente lo vamos a sacarlo de aquí…

Leon y sherry se dirigen hacia la salida más próxima custodiando al presidente, de repente una mira laser apuntaba hacia leon, helena se percata por lo que decide actuar.

-leon abajo…. Ahh…. – gritaba helena

Leon quedo petrificado al oír el grito de helena quien recibió el disparo en el hombro derecho. La chica saltó frente a leon para protegerlo del ataque, leon recibió el cuerpo de helena en sus brazos. Mientras que jill, Chris y sherry veían horrorizados lo que la joven agente había hecho.

-Helena… no- decía leon.

Leon logro poner a salvo al presidente, y de inmediato auxilia a su compañera, leon cubre a la herida chica de los ataques de los J'avo, mientras que Jill, Chris y sherry siguen disparando, logran eliminar a varios J'avos, hasta que se vieron rodeados y justo cuando las criaturas estaban dispuestas a matarlos, una voz se escucha.

-¡Alto el fuego!

Los J'avos se detienen, causando el asombro de leon y compañía.

Mientras tanto, ensordecidos por los disparos Nate, sully y Elena averiguan lo sucedió

-se detuvieron… pero esto no pinta bien, Nate debemos escapar ahora antes de que nos maten – dijo Elena.

-no podemos abandonar a jill… hay que ayudarla…

Pero Nate había reconocido aquella voz.

-esa voz…

Y entonces aparece el hombre causante del ataque, era un hombre de origen serbio y de gran altura, quien tenía unas cicatrices en su rostro y en el brazo derecho su nombre era: Zoran Lazarevic

Nate no daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando, el hombre que había muerto en Shambhala hace un par de años, estaba con vida. Este ultimo tenia un rifle de franco tirador con el cual había herido a helena.

-jill Valentine... jill Valentine… – decía Lazarevic

La chica encara a Lazarevic.

-soy yo… ¿quien eres?...

-vengo por la parte faltante del amuleto… ¿donde esta? – pregunto Lazarevic.

-no se de que estas hablando… respondió jill.

Entonces Lazarevic abofetea de forma brutal a jill, causando la indignación de Chris y el resto.

-¡hijo de perra!...

Lazarevic al ver la reacción de Chris, le apunta con su arma.

-es mejor que no se mueva Sr. Redfield…. Y ahora todos ustedes, arrojen sus armas al suelo… ¡ahora!...

Chris, Leon, sherry y el resto de los agentes no tuvieron más remedio que arrojar sus armas.

-je je je, ahora señorita Valentine es mejor que comience a hablar – dijo Lazarevic.

-vete al diablo, jodido imbécil – dijo jill.

-así que no quieres decirme nada… bueno entonces te daré motivos para hacerlo…

Entonces, Lazarevic mata a un agente, disparándole a la cabeza. Nadie podía hacer nada, ya que los J'avos tenían amenazados a todos.

-es mejor que me des el amuleto…. maldita zorra… o todos morirán.

El cruel Lazarevic, toma como rehén a la herida helena y de forma salvaje la azota al suelo y Sin la más mínima piedad, pone su pie en el hombro herido de helena. Los gritos de dolor eran desgarradores.

-arghhh…

-¡helena! – decía leon.

-¡eres muy valiente golpeando una mujer, pedazo de mierda! – dijo Chris

-¡asqueroso cobarde! – agrego sherry

Chris, Leon y sherry solo miraban con impotencia como Lazarevic torturaba a helena. Al ver la situación Jill decide cooperar con el cruel mercenario.

-esta bien, te lo diré todo, pero por favor déjalos ir – dijo jill.

-de acuerdo… los dejare ir, pero primero hare que esta zorra deje de gritar.

Lazarevic toma su poderosa escopeta la coloca justo en la cabeza de helena, ante la mirada de impotencia de todos, pero Justo cuando Lazarevic se disponía a jalar del gatillo, Nate interrumpe.

-¡LAZAREVIC!

-esa voz…

Lazarevic voltea y entonces se percata de la presencia de Drake.

-vaya, vaya… pero si es mi viejo amigo Drake – dijo Lazarevic.

-veo que no dejaste de extráñame, Zoran... – dijo Nate de forma burlona.

-¡Nate! – dijo Jill, quien se asombro de ver nuevamente a Nate después de tantos años.

-nunca imagine encontrarte en este lugar drake…. aun no he olvidado lo que me hiciste hace 5 años en Shambhala – dijo Lazarevic.

-veo que no has cambiado en nada, ni siquiera en las cicatrices de tu rostro – dijo Nate.

El comentario de Nate hizo enfurecer a Lazarevic, quien sin pensarlo comienza a dispararle.

-muere drake – dijo Lazarevic.

Nate esquiva el ataque de Lazarevic, enfureciéndolo aun más por lo que le ordena a los J'avo acabarlo.

-mátenlo.

Los J'avo van sobre Nate, las B.O.W. usan sus armas para acabar con el caza tesoros, pero el verdadero plan de Nate era el de distraer a los J'avo para que sully y Elena lograran ayudar a jill y a los demás.

El plan de Nate tiene éxito y usando las armas de los J'avo muertos, sully y Elena atacan a Lazarevic y al resto de las B.O.W, acabando con varios

-pero que demonios – decía Lazarevic confundido.

Esa distracción, hizo que chis, leon, sherry y los agentes tomaran de inmediato sus armas, acabando con el resto de los J'avo.

Nate aun tenía dificultades con los J'avos, pero gracias a la intervención de Chris y leon quienes acaban con los J'avo que perseguían a Nate.

Las B.O.W. son eliminadas en su totalidad, por lo que Lazarevic intenta escapar pero es detenido, Jill, Chris, leon, sherry y junto con Nate, sully y Elena rodean al cruel villano.

-¡no te muevas, imbécil! – dijo jill.

-¡bastardo hijo de perra!, pagaras por lo que has hecho – dijo leon.

Pero Lazarevic ni siquiera se inmuto a pesar de que estaba completamente rodeado y en lugar de eso comenzó a reírse.

-Je je je…

-que es lo gracioso – dijo Chris.

-imbéciles, esto apenas comienza – respondió Lazarevic.

-a que te refieres con eso – dijo Nate.

De pronto aparece ante ellos una especie de insecto gigante y de inmediato, Chris y jill lo identificaron, se trataba de otra B.O.W. conocida como Reaper.

-¡no se le acerquen!...

El monstruo intenta atacar a sherry quien estaba distraída, pero Chris interviene logrando salvar a la chica de una muerte segura. Leon le dispara a la criatura dañándole una de sus extremidades pero para sorpresa de este, la criatura logra regenerar la extremidad de forma extremadamente rápida.

Entonces Chris, jill, leon y sherry le hacen frente al Reaper, Nate, sully y Elena se mostraban sumamente impresionados por lo que estaban presenciando.

-sully, hay que ayudar a jill y a sus amigos a acabar con esa cosa…

-estoy contigo chico, vamos a patearle el culo a ese bicho…

Nate, sully y Elena se unen a la batalla con la B.O.W.

El combate se torna difícil, debido a la rapidez con la que el Reaper regeneraba su cuerpo.

-demonios, por mas que lo atacamos no podemos matarlo – dijo sherry

El ataque a la B.O.W. continúo con el mismo resultado, hasta que las municiones se le acabaron. Todo parecía perdido hasta que forma sorpresiva el Reaper es atacado por un lanzagranadas, esto dejo confundido a Lazarevic.

-pero que demonios….

Entonces se oye una voz.

-¡metete con alguien de tu calibre… hijo de puta!

Sherry identifico la voz enseguida.

-¡JAKE!

-es el hijo de wesker… ¿pero, que esta haciendo aquí? – dijo leon.

-no lo se, pero nos ha salvado por el momento – dijo Chris.

Jake retaba a Lazarevic, provocando el enojo de este ultimo.

-que espera tu mascota para atacarme… vamos imbécil aquí estoy… - decía jake.

-eres hombre muerto… atácalo – dijo Lazarevic ordenando a la criatura a que atacara a jake.

-¡jake, huye esa cosa te matara! – gritaba sherry.

Pero jake ataca nuevamente a la B.O.W. con el lanzagranadas una y otra vez, logrando aturdir al Reaper para que este revele su punto débil, el cual se encontraba en su abdomen, y de forma temeraria jake se lanza sobre el Reaper y con un fuerte puñetazo logra abrir el abdomen de la B.O.W. dejándole incrustada una granada de fragmentación adentro.

-cúbranse todos… - grito jake.

La granada explota haciendo estallar en mil pedazos al Reaper, Al ver lo sucedido Lazarevic logra escapar del lugar.

Unos instantes después, jill, Nate, leon, y todos los demás se recuperan luego de la batalla.

- se encuentran todos bien… - dijo Jake.

- si, algo aturdidos pero estamos bien, gracias jake... nos salvase a todos. – dijo Chris extendiéndole la mano para felicitarlo.

En eso sherry interviene

-¡jake!– dijo sherry

Sherry felicita a jake, quien lo abraza de una forma más que amistosa. Jill se alegra luego de volver a ver a Nate y sully después de años de no verse.

-jill… cuanto tiempo… - dijo Nate.

-Nate, sully… valla sorpresa…

-me alegra verte de nuevo jill… por cierto te ves muy bien de rubia…

- gracias Nate…

Chris y leon le agradecen a Nate.

-gracias por su ayuda… - dijo leon.

-no fue nada…. Haríamos lo que fuera por jill… es una gran amiga – dijo Nate.

-así es… es como una hija para mi… – agrego sully.

- chris… leon… amigos…. les presento a Nathan drake y a Víctor Sullivan… son viejos amigos… ellos me ayudaron mucho después de que mi padre muriera…

-mucho gusto señor drake… - dijo chris estrechándole la mano a Nate.

-pero que los trae por aquí… - dijo jill.

- jill, ¿recuerdas aquel amuleto que robamos hace 21 años?…

-trato de no hacerlo, Nate….

-pues hace unos días unos extraños sujetos nos atacaron a mi y a sully…. Y nos robaron la parte de aquel amuleto que conservábamos…. por poco y nos matan… - dijo Nate

-aguarda un segundo Nate… el tipo que nos ataco hace un momento me pregunto por el amuleto… acaso tu lo conoces – dijo jill.

-por desgracia si, ese tipo es Zoran Lazarevic, un sádico asesino cazador de tesoros… nunca imagine que estuviese con vida… y ahora esta detrás de las partes del amuleto… -agrego Nate.

-¿pero, que tan valioso puede ser ese dichoso amuleto?… - pregunto Elena.

En eso un anciano aparece en la escena.

-tal vez yo pueda explicárselo mas detalladamente…

-¿y quien es usted? – pregunto sully.

-permítame presentarme… me llamo Nor Tiraj… arqueólogo y caza tesoros…. Mucho gusto en conocerlos señores…. he seguido el trabajo de usted y del señor Sullivan desde hace mucho y estoy impresionado - dijo el arqueólogo.

-gracias por el alago señor… - dijo Nate.

-de hecho los he buscado desde hace tiempo por lo del amuleto… fue por eso que contrate los servicios del joven Jake muller para que me ayudara a encontrarlos… - dijo el arqueólogo.

-y que sabe usted sobre el amuleto… - pregunto jill

Pero los gritos de dolor de helena interrumpen.

-¡helena! –dijo Leon.

-Leon, hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato, esta muy grave – dijo sherry.

Leon intento levantarla pero helena estaba muy lastimada y sin perder tiempo, es llevada al hospital. Al llegar es puesta en una camilla para ser trasladada de inmediato a la sala de emergencias. En el camino hacia la sala de emergencias leon trataba de animar a helena.

-vamos helena… resiste… te vas a poner bien….

-le… leon….

Antes de que Helena entrara a emergencias, esta tiene una ligera reacción y entonces la chica toma con suavidad el rostro de leon y le da un beso en la boca, dejándolo sin habla.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V: SECRETOS

Leon, Chris, jill, sherry, jake, Nate, sully, Elena y el arqueólogo Nor Tiraj se encontraban en el hospital. Helena se encontraba en recuperación y poco después Se dirigieron a la sala de espera y una vez reunidos, el arqueólogo comenzó a hablar.

- muy bien señor, basta de tanto misterio, por que no nos cuenta acerca del amuleto… – dijo Nate.

- vera joven Drake, el amuleto usted y sus 2 amigos robaron del museo británico hace 21 años es en realidad la parte superior de un artefacto conocido como el bastón Horadrico. – respondió Nor Tiraj.

Las palabras de aquel anciano dejan sin habla a Nate, jill y sully.

-¿Cómo que un bastón Horadrico, no lo entiendo?... – dijo jill.

-así es, es un bastón de increíble poder, que perteneció a una orden de magos que existió hace mas de 3000 años…. esos magos se hacían llamar los horadrim…

-¿los horadrim?... que nombre tan extraño…– dijo sherry.

-así es, los horadrim fueron capaces de enfrentar a un terrible mal que estuvo a punto de acaba con la humanidad…

-¿un terrible mal?... a que se refiere con eso - dijo jake.

- hace 3000 años… gran parte de la humanidad, fue casi exterminada…y los responsables de toda esa catástrofe fueron ellos… ¡los 3 demonios mayores!…

-¿los 3… demonios mayores? – pregunto Nate

-así es… ellos son: DIABLO, EL SEÑOR DEL TERROR, MEFISTO, EL SEÑOR DEL ODIO Y BAAL, EL SEÑOR DE LA DESTRUCCION.

-¡no puedo creerlo!… - exclamo Jill

-así es, diablo, mefisto y Baal, lograron inyectar en los hombres sus esencias de odio, terror y destrucción provocando muertes y guerras sin sentido que causaron gran dolor a la humanidad, eran unos seres increíblemente poderosos, los cuales también acabaron con la mayoría de la humanidad de aquel tiempo.

-¿y que sucedió después? – pregunto sully

-todo parecía perdido… hasta que un día, apareció un arcángel… su nombre era ¡tyrael!...

-¡un arcángel! – dijeron todos muy sorprendidos.

-así es, tyrael bajo desde el cielo con el propósito de detener a estas terribles amenazas, para lo cual reunió a los más poderosos magos del mundo mortal para formar la orden de los Horadrim. Y su misión era la de encerrar a los espíritus de los tres demonios en unos artefactos llamados Piedras del Alma.

-y que son esas piedras del alma – dijo Nate.

-las piedras del alma son unas reliquias increíblemente poderosas, las cuales se usaron para encerrar las almas de los 3 demonios mayores, Pero lamentablemente tyrael y los horadrim descubrieron que si los 3 demonios se apoderaban de un cuerpo humano, a parte de hacerse más fuertes, eran inmunes a los poderes de las piedras, y entonces los Horadrim, en compañía del arcángel tyrael libraron una feroz batalla contra los 3… hasta que poco a poco los magos fueron ganando la batalla, mefisto fue el primero en ser derrotado, luego fue Diablo, y después de ser vencidos, sus piedras que contenían sus almas fueron destruidas por tyrael, así que solo faltaba uno el mas poderoso de los 3, Baal el señor de la destrucción,

-¿el señor de la destrucción? – preguntaron todos.

-así es, Baal era tan poderoso, que durante la pelea quebró su piedra del alma y como única salida el líder de los Horadrim, el mago Tal Rasha, ofreció su cuerpo para encerrar al demonio incrustándose en su pecho los pedazos que quedaban de la piedra… Tal Rasha fue enterrado en una tumba secreta logrando así aprisionar a este último demonio por toda la eternidad.

-pero que relación tiene todo ese dichoso amuleto…– dijo leon.

-verán, después de que el mago tal Rasha aprisiono a Baal en su cuerpo, el arcángel tyrael sello su tumba usando el bastón Horadrico, haciendo que absolutamente nadie pudiese entrar en la dicha tumba, dando por terminada aquella sangrienta batalla y Luego el arcángel tyrael dividió el Bastón Horadrico en 2 partes: en una vara de madera y en el amuleto que ustedes conocen y una vez dividido el bastón, tyrael escondió tanto el amuleto como la vara, para que nunca fuesen hallados… - dijo Nor Tiraj , finalizando el relato.

-que historia… nunca creí que ese amuleto traería tantos problemas – dijo jill.

-si todo lo que nos dijo es verdad, entonces habrá que detener a Lazarevic cuanto antes… dijo Nate.

-no olvidemos que ese tal Lazarevic uso esas B.O.W. para atacarnos… lo que lo hace aun más peligroso, hay que acabar con ese lunático cuanto antes – dijo sherry.

- señorita jill, es necesario que me diga en donde esta la parte del amuleto. – dijo Nor Tiraj.

- esta bien le diré… la parte faltante se encuentra en El Instituto Smithsonian…

-¿en el Smithsonian? – preguntaron Nate y sully

-así es… lo done luego de la muerte de mi padre… -respondió jill.

-entonces es ahí a donde debemos ir ahí y terminar con esta locura – dijo leon.

De repente, helena aparece, con un vendaje en su hombro…

-helena… ¿como te sientes?... ¿no te duele nada? – pregunto con insistencia sherry.

- ya me siento mejor gracias… por fortuna la bala solo rozo mi hombro no es nada grave como lo pensé, y gracias por preocuparse – respondió helena.

-¿segura que te sientes bien? – pregunto leon

-claro, leon… no te preocupes hay que detener a ese hijo de perra…

- bueno si es así entonces, vallamos al Smithsonian de inmediato – dijo jill.

-de acuerdo llevaremos refuerzos por si acaso – agrego sherry.

Sin perder más tiempo, el arqueólogo Nor Tiraj y el resto se dirigieron al instituto Smithsonian con el propósito de encontrar el amuleto e Instantes después, el grupo abordaron varias camionetas de la F.O.S. y se dirigieron hacia el instituto Smithsonian, varios agentes también los acompañaba en su camino. Pero sin embargo nadie se percato de que habían sido espiados, un terrible conflicto estaba por ocurrir.


End file.
